Użytkownik:Melody76/Szkolny bal przygotowań czas
Szkoła im. Księżniczki Celestii godzina 11:00 Barbara; Jak ja nie lubie szkoły wolę siedzieć w domu, a nie do niej chodzić i do tego dziś kazali mi robić artykuł do gazetki, bo jak mówili to uratuje moją ocene na koniec roku. Lusi Bloom; Cześć Barbaro co robisz? Barbara; Chodzę po szkole, i szukam czegoś do gazetki. Lusi Bloom; No to pomóc Ci? Barbara; Dzięki Lusi. Lusi Bloom; To nic takiego jak i tak jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Barbara; Masz rację. Lusi Bloom; O Dark idzie, hej Dark! Vampili Dark; Hej dziewczyny co robicie? Lusi Bloom; Pomagam Barbarze zrobić artykuł do gazetki. Vampili Dark; Pomóc wam? Barbara; Jasne jak chcesz. Vampili Dark; No to udało Ci się czegoś dodać? Barbara; Nie ta szkoła to jakaś nudna buda. Nagle Barbara wpada na jakiś plakat. Barbara; Co to takiego? Szkolny bal to się nada na artykuł. Vampili Dark; Ale fajnie chyba nie tańczyłam od 10000 lat. lusi Bloom; To ja na niej będę opierać ścianę. Barbara; Ale dlaczego? Lusi Bloom; Są dwa powody, 1. Nie umiem tańczyć, a 2. To, że nikt mnie nie zaprosi. Vampili Dark; A czy partner musi być z naszej szkoły? Barbara; Nie, a co? Vampili Dark; Tak się tylko pytam, nara dziewczyny! Lusi Bloom i Barbara; Pa! Lusi Bloom; Za minutę dzwonek na lekcję muszę lecieć pa! Barbara; Pa! To będzie ekstra artykuł! Na lekcji; Nauczyciel; Wasze sprawdziany są jak zwykle Lusi Bloom dostała piękną 6 ,a reszta 3 i 4 ,a ty Barbaro masz wielką kolekcje 2. Barbara; (szepcze) Jak mówiłam nie nawidzę szkoły. Nauczyciel; Może poproszę Lusi Bloom o korepetycje. Barbara; (szepcze) Co za siano. Po Lekcji; Lusi Bloom; Jak ja nie lubię gdy nauczyciel porównuje innych i mówi że ja jestem od nich lepsza. Barbara; Ja uważam, że nauczyciele są dziwni. Lusi Bloom; No trochę masz racji. Barbara; No to mam bardzo dużo na głowie, bo muszę zrobić artukuł i znaleźć sobie patnera na bal. Lusi Bloom; Na pewno Ci się uda Barbaro. Barbara; A zaraz będzię pora obiadu. Lusi Bloom; No tak od samego rana nic nie jadłam. Na stołówce; Barbara; Widać, że Dark przyciąga tłumy chłopców. Lusi Bloom; Nie wiem dlaczego tak to na nich wpływa. Barbara; Widze, że Galaxia też daje rade. Lusi Bloom; Ale cieszę się, że dają tu pizze z doborem dodatków. Barbara; Ale to było dobre chodzmy do klasy, zaraz będzie dzwonek. Na lekcji; Naczyciel; Dobrze pokażcie swoje zeszyty. Barbara; (szepcze) No dlaczego tak nienawidzę szkoły, bo tu zawsze karzą Ci dawać zeszyt. Naczyciel; Dobrze moi drodzy teraz otwórzcie książki na stronie 44. Barbara; (szepcze) Co to brokat ? No nie, moja siostra znowu chciała ozdobić książke i udało jej się. Po szkole; Barbara; MAMO! Jestem! Mama; Jak było w szkole? Barbara; Jak zwykle nudno, a dziś dowiedziałam się o balu. Mama; To będziesz miała fajnie. Barbara; Własnie idę do swojego pokoju! Mama; A tak dzwoniła twoja pani. Barbara; No nie.. Mama; I mówiła ,że znowu dostałaś 2. Barbara; (biegnie do pokoju) Mama; Ach te dzieci. Barbara; (wskakuje na łóżko) Co to za nudny dzień... Zadzwonię do Darka. Vampili Dark; Halo? Barbara; Hej Dark. Vampili Dark; Hej Barbaro. Barbara; Dark poradź mi. Vampili Dark; A w czym? Barbara; Jak zachorować? Vampili Dark; Ale dlaczego chcesz być chora? Barbara; Bo nie chcę iść do szkoły. Vampili Dark; Nie mam na to rady. Barbara; Co za siano... Vampili Dark; Ale pamiętaj, że za tydzień będzie bal. Barbara; Wiem Dark. Vampili Dark; Muszę odrobić lekcje pa! Barbara; Pa! Mama; Barbaro Lusi przysła! Barbara; Dobrze mamo! Lusi Bloom; Hej Barbaro. Barbara; Hej Bloom. Lusi Bloom; Barbaro mam dla Ciebie zdęcia i liste najprzystojnieszych ogierów. Barbara; Wielkie dzięki. Lusi Bloom; Co powiesz na Dawida? Barbara; Nawet fajny ,ale nie umie tańczyć. Lusi Bloom; To może Lee? Barbara; Nie on to łobuz. Lusi Bloom; Dobra, a może Cool Dude? Barbara; Tak on jest najleszy ze wszystkich! Lusi Bloom; Wiem, że kochasz go od 1 klasy. Barbara; (rzucza poduszką) Cicho! Lusi Bloom; (staje) Ha, ha, ha! Barbara; A do której zostajesz? Lusi Bloom; Twoja mama i moja powiedzialy, że mogę śpać u Ciebie. Barbara; Ekstra! Lusi Bloom; No to nocowanko! Rano ; Lusi Bloom; (wstaje) Ale było fajnie... O Barbara jescze śpi, a dziś jest PIĄTEK! Barbaro wstawaj! Barbara; Jescze chwile mamo... Lusi Bloom; Dziś jest PIĄTEK! Barbara; (wzlatuje) CO!!! Dziewczyny szybko się ubierają. Barbara; Pa mamo! Lusi Bloom; Dowidzenia pani Elo! W szkole; Lusi i Barbara; Przepraszamy za spóźnienie. Naczyciel; Panno Barbaro masz uwagę, a panna Lusinda Bloom może spokojnie usiąść. Barbara i Lusi; (cicho) To nie sprawiedliwe. Po Lekcji; Barbara; Bloom dziś spróbuje zaprosić Cool Dude'a. Lusi Bloom; To się nazywa odwaga. Barbara; (podchodzi) Dude... Cool Dude; Tak? Barbara; (przełyka śline) Może byś chciał ze mną iść na bal...? Cool Dude; Jasne będzie fajnie.. Barbara; Dobrze, pa... Lusi Bloom; Gratulacje Barbaro! Barbara; Dzięki. Lusi Bloom; (patrzy się) Barbara; Bloom co jest? Lusi Bloom; Popatrz tam. Barbara; Co tam stoi tylko Alex. Lusi Bloom; Może go zaproszę? Barbara; Zwariowałaś on chodzi do 6 klasy. Lusi Bloom; A no tak... Barbara; Nie martw się możesz umywisz się z Dawidem. Lusi Bloom; No spróbuje i to przynajmiej brat Alexa. Na lekcji; Nauczycielka; Dobrze oceniłam wasze obrazy Barbaro dostałaś 5+ tak jak Lusi Bloom. Barbara; Ale fajnie. Naczycielka; Dziś wybiorę kto z was przygotuje bal czyli wyznaczy zadania, wymyśli styl balu, i jego tytuł, i tym farciarzem będzie Barbara. Barbara; Co?! Dlaczego ja? Nauczycielka; Bo masz bardzo bójną wyobraźnię. Barbara; Głupia wyobraźnia, i co za siano. Po lekcji; Barbara; Pogadam z Cool Dudem. Lusi Bloom; A ja zpróbuje zaprosić Dawida. Barbara; O wilku mowa działaj lwie. Lusi Bloom; (podchodzi) H-hej Dawid. Dawid; Hej Lusindo, czy Lusi. Lusi Bloom; Lusi jak chcesz. Dawid; Chciałem Cię o coś zapytać. Lusi Bloom; Ja też, ale ty mów pierwszy. Dawid; Nie chciałabyś iść ze mną na bal. Lusi Bloom; Jasne. Dawid; No to pa! Lusi Bloom; P-pa, łatwo poszło. Barbara; Nie mów, chodź, patrz kto idzie. Alex; Cześć Lusi może pójdziesz ze mną na bal? Lusi Bloom; Przykro mi ,ale ktoś mnię już zaprosił. Alex ;No to dobrze, pa! Barbara; Kto by się spodziewał. Lusi Bloom; No masz racje. Na lekcji; Nauczyciel; Ci, którzy zajmują się balem to ich wyczytam; Dawid Exit, Lisa Lis, Lee Adokt, Galaxia Galaktik, Lusinda Bloom Garat, Cool Dude Som i to nie możliwe i dyżurna Barbara Strawberry. Teraz stańcie w rzędzie pójdziecie do sali gimnastycznej. Barbara; Czyli nie mamy lekcji fajnie. W sali; Barbara; No to co teraz? Lusi Bloom; Chyba czas coś wymyśleć. Barbara; Dobra... (myśli) Galaxia; Może ja się zajme dekoracjami. Cool Dude; A ja muzyką. Lusi Bloom; To ja zrobie przekąski. Barbara; (siada na podłodze) Święta Celestio. Cool Dude; Barbaro jaka ma być muzyka? Barbara; (staje) Może być ,,Dance, dance, dance". Cool Dude; Dobra a druga? Barbara; ,Mój zagubiony książe". Cool Dude; Już się robi. Galaxia; Barbaro jakim stylu muszą byc dekoracje? Barbara; Słodko rockowy. Galaxia; Jasne. Barbara; Ciekawe jak idzie Bloom? Lusi Bloom; Co teraz zrobić. Barbara; Bloom pomóc ci? Lusi Bloom; Tak, bo ja nie wiem jakie mają być przekąski. Barbara; Może być pizza, coca cola i chipsy. Lusi Bloom; A czyli rockowe. Barbara; Tak (odchodzi) Barbara; Ale nudy... Hm? List? Panno Barbaro z tego ,że jesteś. przewodniczącą to prosze oprowadź nową uczenicę '' Podpisano rada szkoły*'' Barbara; Nowa uczenica ciekawe kto to. Nowy uczeń (dziwnie znajomy Barbarze) To sala gimnastyczna? Barbara; (zdziwiona i zła ) Eliza... Eliza ; O witaj Didi (sarkatycznie). Barbara; Cicho bądź! (zła). Eliza; Och Didi dlaczego może dlatego, że jesteś głupia. Barbara; Nie! I mów co Cię tu przywiało? Eliza: Tata się wzbogacił więc jak się dowiedziałam, że tu chodzisz to go poprosiłam żebym tu chodziła. Barbara; Znowu chcesz zniszczyć mi życie. Eliza; To moje hobby Didi. Barbara; Spadaj ty nie użądzasz balu. Eliza: O bal świetnie zaprosze tego (skazuje na Cool Dude'a). Barbara; Kopyta precz od niego to ja go zaprosiłam. Eliza; Żal mi go (wychodzi z sali). Barbara; Jak ja jej nienawidze ona uwielbia mi niszczyć życie od przedszkola. Vampili Dark; (wchodzi do sali) Jej kto to taki na korytarzu? Barbara; Nikt nowa uczenica i mój wróg.